Evan Whitman
Evan Whitman was the late CEO of a technological industry business in Kentville, DigiTech. He was the murder victim in the episode "The Code For Murder" (S07E12). Evan was married to a woman named Nancy Whitman, who was also an executive board member in the company. However, he was bored with his marriage to her and decided to have a fling with his secretary Lauren Wilson. Nancy was furious upon the discovery of her husband's infidelity and gave him three chances to reconcile with her. Evan did recommit his love on Nancy. As mentioned before, Evan worked as the CEO for DigiTech. He received the position when former CEO Charles Kravitz retired. Charles was fond of Evan's hard work and helped him scale up the business ladder, leaving his good friend (and Lt. Harry Jensen's cousin) Zack Jensen in the shadow. This created a bad chemistry between Evan and Zack, they often argued with each other, one time Zack gave Evan a death threat. One evening, Evan had received an alert from his loyal second-in-command, Keith Williams, that the rival company had been attacking the system with a virus. Thankfully, the virus was destroyed before the system could be corrupt further. Evan held an investigation regarding the virus. It has been discovered from the investigation that someone from DigiTech gave the rival company a DigiTech code, allowing the rival to break through the security system to hijack DigiTech's mainframe. Evan then held another investigation, to unveil the identity of the company's saboteur. On the night of the murder, building security found Evan's dead body in a parking block, he had been stabbed to death and his watch and wallet were missing. The police, at first ruled it as a mugging, but then they found the watch and wallet in a dumpster around the block. The police eventually found shoe prints that matched to that of Zack Jensen. The unwilling Lt. Jensen was forced to arrest his own cousin. The next day, Lt. Jensen asked for Edwin Goodman's assistance to prove that Zack was innocent of the crime. Edwin accepted the job and investigated. As Edwin investigated, he discovered Evan's affair with Lauren behind Nancy's back, and that Keith wanted to take Evan's position as CEO as he was also having an affair with Lauren. Charles was forced to retire by the ambitious Evan. This creates a long list of suspects that have convincing motives that may put Zack out of prison. Solution According to Edwin, Evan's killer was his wife, Nancy. It was later revealed that Nancy was also the saboteur who was providing the rival company the codes for DigiTech's security computer system to hack in the mainframe. When Evan was close to unmasking Nancy as the perpetrator, Nancy stabbed her husband to death while he was in the parking lot, she staged it as if Zack had committed the murder and that he staged it as a mugging. The detail that incriminated Nancy as the saboteur was through recent contacts to her private phone, phone calls made by the rival company. The evidence that prove Nancy as Evan's killer was the oil puddle that was found in the crime scene. There were four cars in the parking lot that night — Zack's car, Evan's car, Lauren's car and the car with an oil leak. Lauren's car was on a different parking lot, Zack's car did not leak oil and Evan's car stayed put. Edwin found out through the car mechanic that Nancy had recently had her car repaired due to an oil leak. Nancy stated that she went home early that night, but the oil leak contradicted her alibi. Nancy eventually confessed in being the saboteur and Evan's murderer. She stated that her motive in being the saboteur was because of Evan's affair with his secretary. When the rival wanted her to be a mole, Nancy took the job out of bitterness to her husband. Nancy was then arrested by the police, dropping the charges on Zack Jensen.Category:Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Character